


Antics Shenanigans and Tomfoolery

by ChildOfApollo (orphan_account)



Series: Antics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, References to Home Alone Movies, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChildOfApollo
Summary: A hectic day from Miranda Stoll's point of view.





	Antics Shenanigans and Tomfoolery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on my old account but it was deleted so yeah... have this
> 
> Travis and Katie's kids are Miranda(13) Amelia(6) and Luke(4)
> 
> I'll get back to you on all the rest of the 'which kid belongs to which ship?' later because I don't remember lolol It's written in a binder at home somewhere

Travis and Katie Stoll woke up to their four and six year old children jumping on them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up wake up!" Luke shouted.

"Luke sweetie, calm down." Katie said.

"But mommy, it's Wednesday! I wanna go to uncle Connor and aunt Jo's house! And I wanna show Alex my dinosaur!"

At the same time, six year old Amelia was jumping on Travis. "Daddy! Daddy! It's time to go to the zoo! Get up! Get up!"

Travis groaned, "too early Amelia, go back to bed."

"Dad, it's 6:57, we're supposed to leave in three minutes." Thirteen year old Miranda said from the doorway. In Miranda's opinion, she was the most mature one in their family, parents included.

Travis sat bolt upright. "AAAHHH! We slept through our alarms!"

At the same time, Katie sat up and yelled "We forgot Kevin!"

"KEVIIINNNNN!" they both yelled.

Miranda threw a decorative pillow at her parents. "Mom, Dad, stop quoting Home Alone and get ready! I already packed the snack bag, sunscreen, hats, baby wipes, books for Amelia and toys for Luke."

Travis and Katie were now hurriedly getting ready. "Miranda, start the car and get them in their car seats please!"

"Got it!" Miranda replied. She picked up Luke, then crouched down so Amelia could climb onto her back. She went outside, buckles up her younger siblings, then raced back on to get the bags.   
Five minutes later, Katie cloned in through the window of the car, and they were off.

Amelia and Luke sat in the middle row, Amelia reading yet another Nancy Drew novel, and Luke was playing with his dinosaur toys. Miranda sat in the back texting her cousin, best friend, and partner in crime, Charlie. She was so glad that Leo had found a way to mask the signals that alerted monsters so she could use her phone to text her friends.

**Charles:** hey Andy! How's the hectic?  
 **Miranda:** hectic, as always.  
 **Charlie:** you guys on the way  
 **Miranda:** yeah, we just left, mom and dad slept through their alarms  
 **Charlie:** shoot, Alex, Jade and Ethan started throwing food and now Annabeth is yelling at me to watch the little ones, gotta go!  
 **Miranda:** ok Charles, see you soon!

A few minutes later, Miranda's phone started buzzing again.

**Charlie:** we're here.  
 **Charlie:** why did I ever agree to ride with these people?  
 **Charlie:** oh yeah, Percy promised we could get ice cream.  
 **Charlie:** try and guess where that ice cream ended up  
 **Miranda:** where?  
 **Charlie:** IN MY FREAKING HAIR  
 **Charlie:** THIS IS NOT GOOD  
 **Miranda:** wow sounds bad.  
 **Miranda:** oh we're here too!  
 **Charlie:** ok gotta go get the little ones cleaned up  
 **Miranda:**  I gotta get mom and dad to the right parking lot, they rely on me for navigation like I'm a human GPS or something  
 **Charlie:** ok try not to die!

Miranda looked up. "MOM!" she shouted, "I STOPPED LOOKING FOR LESS THAN A MINUTE HOW DID WE END UP HERE!!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!!”

"MOM YOU'RE DRIVING RIGHT TOWARDS THE LAKE!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was cringey  
> I'm sorry


End file.
